That's What Friends Are For
by juniorvaristy
Summary: *COMPLETED* When good looks overwehelm Val, she takes the bait. When Tyler tries to be her friend, he only pushes Val to her limits. Please R/R!
1. Val: Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Val: Heartbreak**

            "Val? Val!!!" My best friend Caitie screamed in my ear.

            "Huh? What?" I quickly snapped out of it. 

            "Could you get off Cloud 9 for a second? I mean," she looked around then whispered, "_he's not even around." She was talking about Tyler Connell. The guy of my dreams. Or so I thought. Yesterday, he asked super-cheerleader Casey Montgomery out. It's not to say that Casey isn't nice because you she is. And it's not that I'm not __happy for him because I'm very happy that Tyler found someone he truly likes. No, I guess it's more a sense of loss, yeah, that's it. I've liked Tyler ever since the 9th grade! I sighed, "I know, Caitie, but haven't you heard?"_

            "Heard what?" she asked me with concern, "Are you alright?"

            "Me? I'm fine, well not really. But haven't you heard about _him?"_

            "Heard what about him? I mean, hello? This is mister jock we're talking about. There's talk about him everyday. Like, this morning, Benny told me he heard Tyler was going out with Casey Montgomery! Yeah right. Like he would ever do that!"

Before I could answer, Jamie Waite came over to us, "Hey."

            "Hey Jamie!" Caitie said. They were best friends too. 

            "Hey," I greeted him.

            "Listen, I can't stay around for long because Benny has something to show me underneath the bleachers, but I just wanted to know if you're going to that thing of Tyler's tomorrow."

            "Um, I'm not sure. I'll get back to you at work, ok?" I told him. I really didn't really feel like discussing it at the moment. Tyler had asked us all at the station yesterday to go his house for a barbeque the next day. Casey was invited and I wasn't sure if I could handle it. 

            "Yeah sure. See ya, bye Caitie." Jamie ran off.

            "Bye." Caitie turned back to me, "So what didn't I hear about him?"

            "That he's going out with Casey Montgomery."

            "I told you, Val, it's just a rumor."          

            "It's not. He told us yesterday. At the station."   

            "He WHAT?!" Caitie yelled. It was true. I remembered every single detail of the day before. We had just finished all our "chores" and Tyler was late. It was weird because Tyler was never late. It was like a sin for him to be late. 

            Anyways, so I was laying on the couch doing my homework and Jamie was playing gameboy on the floor across from me and Hank was sitting at the table doing some paperwork. 

Tyler comes running in like the entire Kingsport cheer squad is after him and dreamily throws his back-pack on the chair next to Hank and plops down at the table and sighs this huge sigh. I turn around from my math problems, Jamie looks up expectantly from his game and Hank finally asks, "So?" Tyler looks at us weird and is like, "What?"

            "Why were you late?" Jamie asked matter-of-factly.

            "Oh, sorry about that guys. But I was…busy."

            "Doing what?" Hank asked.

            "Um…"

            "Well, it couldn't of been practice could it?"

            "No, I was there too. So was Jamie. Cheer practice ended right before yours did and I saw you there, Tyler," I pointed out, "So it couldn't of been at practice."

Tyler looked at my uncertainly, "No, it wasn't practice. It was…well…I was with some of the cheerleaders and well, I asked someone to the dance."

            "Finally! Who was it?" Hank asked forgetting about being late. My heart sunk. I remember thinking that it was ok because it was just the dance.

            "Casey Montgomery. I….I asked her to wear my letter jacket too."

Jamie whistled, "You just couldn't help it could you, Connell?"     

            "No, I couldn't." Hank congratulated him too and when Hank and Jamie looked at me expectantly to congratulate him, I didn't know what to do, so I stuttered, "Uh, that's great, Tyler! I-I'm really happy for you." I told him trying to be cheerful. It probably worked because it was then that Tyler brightned up and asked us to go to the BBQ on Saturday and told that Casey would be there. I was heartbroken.

            That's what I told Caitie and said looked at me with sympathy, "I'm sorry.  But you know, he's not worth it then. You know there are like a million guys jumping at the chance to go out with you. Go to the BBQ and smile. That's all you have to do."

I knew Caitie was right, but what could I do? I couldn't smile for that long and facing Casey wasn't going to be easy at cheer practice. She was so nice though and I guess if Tyler's happy, that's good. As long as he's happy. Right? RIGHT?


	2. Tyler: William Stikes Again

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Tyler****: William Strikes Again**

            I was so excited for the barbeque thing, I was practically jumping around the house Saturday morning. "Tyler, calm down!!" my mom told me at around lunch time. My best friends all agreed to come a little earlier so they could help me set everything up. The entire football team and cheer squad was coming, along with the coaches too. Hank's entire family was coming too. I wasn't sure if Val was coming or not though. She said that she'd call me, but it was only hours before they were supposed to arrive and she hadn't called yet. It was kind of weird though because I had a crush on Val for the longest time but I never asked her out, doubting that she'd say yes. I asked Casey out the first chance I got and she said yes. At that moment, I wasn't sure what I felt for Val but I knew that I really liked Casey. 

            "Tyler! The phone's for you!!" William, my step-dad called out to me. I hadn't even realized that the phone had rung. I picked it up, "Hello?"

            "Hey, Tyler?" a female voice said over the phone. I immediately recognized it as Val's.

            "Hey Val! What's up?"

            "Well, I just called to tell you that I'm coming to the barbeque and…" she stopped for a minute. I heard voices in the background. I knew that meant one of two things. Either that was her 12 year old sister Brooke or that was her and Jamie's best friend Caitie. 

            "Tyler? Sorry. I'm coming to your barbeque. What time should I be there?" she said coming back, seeming to forget about the "and" that she added in there but I didn't care. She was coming and I was happy, "Um, 2:30. Is Caitie there with you?" I asked her.

            "Yeah."            

            "She can come too."      

            "Same time?"

            "Same time." I figured that I might as well invite Caitie so that Jamie would have someone to hang-out with. He really disliked the "jock crowd" as he called the people Hank, Val and I hung-out with at school. Come to think of it, he called us jocks too. I said good-bye to Val and hung-up. William came into the room, "Who was that?"

            "Val Lanier." I really tried to limit down my conversation with William as much as possible.

            "Oh, it wasn't that Casey girl?"

            "No."

The one thing I dreaded was the fact that William would be at the party. He would ruin everything and I just didn't want that. Especially not in front of Casey.

            At 2:30, everyone arrived. They were all talking to each other when they came in and when they saw me, they all said hi. Hank looked around, "So where is she?"

            "Where's who?" I asked him.

            "Casey."

            "She won't be here till later."

            "Oh." I looked over at everyone else. Jamie smiled at me and Caitie was looking at Val. I looked at Val too and she met my eyes. She sent me a small smile that seemed like it took a lot of effort. It was silent for awhile. Finally, Jamie said something, "So, Val, can you give me a ride home or what?"

            "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. No problem." She really seemed to be out of it and I wondered why.

            "Um, Val? Could I talk to you for a sec? Outside?" I asked her. I mean, I had been friends with Val for a very long time and it really bugged me that she didn't step into the barbeque with a happy attitude. She followed me and when I was sure everyone else wasn't listening, I turned to her, "What's wrong?"

            "Huh? What do you mean?"

            "You seem really distracted, Val. What's wrong? Is there something going on at home?"

            "No, it's just…well, have you ever wanted something so bad that you were willing to give everything up to get it?"

            "Um, I think so, yeah." What was she getting at?            

            "Yeah, well, that's what I'm feeling now."

            "Oh, I'm sorry."

            "No, that's not where it ends. You see, althought I want it so bad, I can't have it."

            "Is it another guy?"

            "Is it a guy? Yes it is."

            "Tell me the story."       

            "See, I've liked this guy for a long long time. Longer than you would imagine it's worth to be stuck on one guy. I was willing to give up my everything for him. Then, he asked this girl out the other day. He's truly happy about it. I'm not mad or anything. I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he found someone that he truly likes. I know now that he wouldn't of been happy with me. As long as he's happy with this girl, I'm fine."

            "Man, you've got it bad." I told her after a long silence. I felt like beating this guy to a pulp for tearing Val up like that. For making her feel that way.

            "I guess you could say that."      

            "Who is this guy?"

            "That's where I can't tell you anything. It is classified information. Only Caitie knows so that's that."

            "Okay." I said easily, but I still wished I knew so that I could beat this guy. Val totally did not deserve to feel that way. I gave her a big hug and told her, "I hope you find someone else that will make you really really happy."

            "Yeah me too."

            "And remember, I'll be here for you too."

            "Thanks." She smiled at me.

            We went inside and everyone helped get everything ready. Soon, the entire crowd starting slowly dripping in. Casey finally arrived, "Hey, Tyler." She greeted me with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing my letter jacket. 

            "Hey, Casey. Meet the rest of my squad from the station." I introduced her to each person. When she saw Val, she squealed, "Hey Val!! I didn't know you worked on _this with all these hot guys. And you, the only girl. Man, I wish I were you!!" Val smiled, "Yeah, all these….hot guys…yeah, sure." Jamie pushed her and Hank pushed Jamie for pushing a girl. Casey giggled, "I'm surprised no one has made a move on you yet. I mean, you'd __think these guys would have the brains."_

            "Thanks, Casey. But lucky for you, Tyler never tried or… had the intrest to." Casey giggled. I thought about her last phrase, "had the intrest to". Of course I had the intrest to. I've always had it, but I knew Casey was right for me. She greeted Hank heartily since she knew him from the team too, but when she got to Jamie, she was a little more cautious, "Hey! You're from my History class huh?" Jamie nodded, "I think so." She laughed and Val, Hank and Jamie started looking uncomfortable when Casey started clinging onto my arm.

            "Hey, look! There's Robbie! C'mon, Jamie, I'll introduce you!" Val exclaimed. Jamie looked like Christmas had come early, "Okay!" Hank ran after them, "Wait for me!"

            It was really weird because Val had never jumped at the chance to talk to one of my team-mates because she dealt with their pathetic attempts to ask her out everyday and Hank wasn't too close with Robbie. And Jamie, wanting to meet a jock? I had to be dreaming.

            William came out with a basketball and I groaned. I explained the whole relationship between me and William to Casey and she smiled at me, squeezing my hand, comfortingly. William was trying to play Around the World with Val, Hank, Jamie, Caitie and another cheerleading but he ended up throwing the ball into the pool where it hit the head cheerleader on the head. She screamed and I groaned.  I stomped to the front of the house and sat on my porch steps. I saw Val look over at me and she looked as if she was going to come after me, but then Casey sat next to me. She put her arm around me and just sat there whispering comforting words into my ear. I knew then that Val would always be a friend, but nothing more. Casey, I knew, was right for me.


	3. Val: Him

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Val: Him**

            I saw Tyler get upset and I saw how Casey comforted him. I don't know if I could of kept it together at the barbeque if Caitie hadnt squeezed my arm and whisper, "Smile. Just smile. Don't let him know that you have any feelings for him." I looked at her and smiled. Then, I went over to Hank and some of my friends from the cheer squad. They greeted me and we started a conversation. Actually, _they started a conversation. I was trying to sort out my feelings. _

            The fact was, I was hurt. That used to be _me out there comforting him and bringing him back to the party. That used to be __me who was the first person he'd go to. I felt tears sting at the back of my eyes and they were threatning to come loose. I ordered myself to stop. After all, Casey was the one going out with Tyler. Casey was the one who was __supposed to be there. Right? So why was __I acting like a such a baby. I told myself that over and over again, but no matter how hard I tired, the knot at the back of the my throat got tighter and tighter until I couldn't take it anymore. I excused myself from the group and quickly ran down the block. As soon as I was sure no one was following me, I let the tears roll silently down my cheek. _

            Why did I feel this way? Why couldn't I just accept the fact that I couldn't have Tyler? I heard footsteps and quickly wiped my eyes with my fingers and the back of my hand. Walking faster, I wondered who it could be.

            "Val?" I spun around. It was Jamie. Of all people, why Jamie? Why not Caitie so I could cry? Why not Hank so I could just tell him that something came up at home? Why not Tyler, even, so I could tell him I saw the "guy that I wanted" and he completely ignored me? It wasn't that I didn't like Jamie, no. I liked Jamie as a friend a whole lot. But it was the fact that no matter how hard I tried, Jamie could still see through me if I lied to him. 

            "Um, hey Jamie. What's up?"

            "What's wrong?"

            "How come you're not back at the party?" I asked him ignoring  his other question.

            "I told you, jocks and over-acheivers are not my thing. Besides, Caitie is on the phone arguing with her mom like crazy and Hank was swamped with you cheerleading friends. Tyler's obviously busy so I came out here to look for you because you seem to be the only sane one here besides me at this moment."

            "Gee, thanks. Turn to me as the last resort. I really appreiciate it Jamie." I said sarcastically. Jamie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What's wrong?" he asked me, _still not getting off of his subject._

            "Nothing."        

            "What's wrong?"

            "NOTHING."

            "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "You're not going to stop until I tell you are you?"

            "Nope. What's wrong?" he asked again. I sighed again, "Jamie, nothing."

            "Fine then," I thought he was going to find Catie or something but he didn't move, "If nothing's wrong, then why are your eyes red? Why do you look like you've been crying?"

            "I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eye." I lied.

            "Both of them?"

            "No..Yes. I mean, yes, both of them. It really got to me. You know how sensitive my eyes are right?"

            "Uh-huh, Val, you can tell me what's wrong. Because you know, even if _we're not best friends, we're best friends with the same __person. So in reality, we would be sort of best friends."_

            "Really, Jamie?"

            "Yeah."            

            "Well, guess what? This isn't reality. This is my life." I told him. Jamie sighed, "Val, all I want to do is help you. If you don't want help, then fine."

            "Hey guys!" Caitie called out, jumping onto Jamie's back. 

            "Hey!" I exclaimed, grateful that she showed up. 

            "Caitie," Jamie whined, "tell me what's wrong with Val!!!"

            "Wrong? There's nothing wrong with Val. I saw her. She just got a lot of that BBQ smoke in her eyes. That's all." I smiled at Jamie, "See? I told you."

            "Girls…" he muttered.

            "Hey, hey, hey!!!" Caitie ran after him. I sighed. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind me, "Hey." I thought it was Jamie again so I started to get really annoyed, "Jamie…" I turned around and stopped mid-sentence. It wasn't Jamie. It was a really hot guy. He was wearing a letter jacket from our school so I knew he was on a team, most likely the football team. I remembered Tyler and Hank talking about a new guy. 'That must be him.' I thought.

            "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said blushing. 'You idiot!' I said to myself, 'You stupid moron!!' The guy smiled, "It's ok. You seemed kinda stressed and I just wanted to know if you were alright."

            "I'm fine, really, I am. Thanks…" I was searching my brain for his name.

            "Mike. The name's Mike."

            "Thanks Mike. I'm Val."

            "I know. You're one of the best cheerleaders in school. And you're the girl of every guy's dream." He smiled at me and I blushed big time. He offered to walk me home since I didn't look like I was having a good time and I let him. On the way home, I kept on blushing and feeling all weird around him. The funny thing was, the only time I had ever felt this way about a guy was when I was around….Tyler.

            "So, I'll see you at school Monday?" Mike asked as we reached my doorstep.

            "Um, yeah, of course." I stammered.

            "Great." He reached over and hugged me. Then he winked at me and walked away. I was so excited that I almost went back to the party to tell Caitie, but changed my mind because I didn't want to seem like a dork for making Mike walk me all the way home just to see me walk all the way back. I sighed happily and listened to my music, almost pushing Tyler completely from my mind. Almost.


	4. Hank: What's Wrong With Everyone?

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Hank: What's Wrong With Everyone?**

            I was talking to Mandy, the head cheerleader, and she was still kind of mad at William for throwing that ball into her head. She said she was still sore. All of the sudden, Casey and Tyler came back into the backyard. I knew he was mad at William but he seemed relatively better now. He stopped to talk to Caitie and Jamie and started laughing. He told me later that Jamie was devising a plan to get back at William. He was obviously joking because nothing happened.

            "Hey Hank, Mandy. Mandy, I am so sorry about William." Tyler apologized over and over.

            "It's ok, Tyler. It's fine. It's not _your fault you have an idiot step-father."_

            "That's true. Thanks, Mandy."

            "No problem."

            Tyler looked around the yard for a few minutes, looking for something or someone. Finally he turned back to us, "Has anyone seen Val?" Mandy shook her head, "No, I didn't. I've been looking for her too."

            "I didn't see her. She was talking to us before, but then she left to go talk to someone else I think. I'm not sure, sorry." I told Tyler. I knew Tyler used to have a crush on Val, but I was positive that just a few days ago, he told me he was over her. I didn't really believe him then, and I still didn't believe him, but I'd be the last person to tell Tyler what to do.

            "Val? Val Lanier?" One of the people on our team, Ian asked us from behind.

            "Yeah, have you seen her?" Tyler asked him impatiently.

            "Actually, yeah I have. Why?" he asked looking at Casey. Casey returned his stare and rolled her eyes, "Because maybe Tyler wants to _talk to her? Duh!"_

            "Yeah, I saw her." Another football player, Jake snickered from behind the other one.

            "Well, where is she?" I asked them.

            "I walked her home." Mike, the new player said.

            "What?! You did what?!" Tyler asked in surprise.

            "I walked her home."

            "You walked her home?"

            "No, I didn't. I just walked some girl to Val's house then came back." Mike said sarcastically.

            "So you walked her home?" Tyler asked again. 'How is he so slow?' I asked myself.

            "YES, I DID." Mike said as if he was talking to a kindergardener.

            "Oh…Okay."

I rolled my eyes and asked Mandy if she wanted to dance. My favorite song just came on.

**Note: Sorry this chpater is really short. I just wanted to do it from someone else's point of view. Oh yeah, and sorry about the spelling and grammer mistakes in like every single chapter. I never use spell check…=) Well please review!!**


	5. Tyler: Stuck

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Tyler****: Stuck**

            I had never actually seen Val leave, but Mike told me he walked her home and from what I had seen of Mike, he was a good guy so I was relieved. I was glad that she got home safely and that she wasn't like…kidnapped or whatever. But one thing was for sure: the team was acting really strange the rest of the party. I shrugged it off and just stuck with Casey and Hank the rest of the night. On Sunday, I slept in late because I was so tired from the night before. I got up at noon and logged onto the computer. I had 4 new messages. One from Casey, one from Hank, one from Val and one from Caitie. Wait a minute. Why would Caitie write an e-mail to me? Caitie Roth. Writing an e-mail to me. No, that just didn't seem right at all. We barely ever hung-out and when we did, it was because of Val or Jamie or both. I opened Val's first. It was a reply to an e-mail I sent her about weekend homework on Friday because I had left my planner at school:

Hey Tyler!

About the weekend homework, we didn't have to do much except for the science lab. I had fun at the barbeque tonight and I hope you did too. I didn't get to see much of you but I called Hank and he told me that you were with Casey a lot of the time. Doing what? I dunno….=p well anyways, just wanted to reply to your letter. See you tomorrow! Bye! ~Val

            'That was weird.' I thought. Val _called Hank? But…didn't she used to call __me? I shook it off. It couldn't mean anything….could it? Was Val mad at me? What did I do? I pressed the reply button and replied to her:_

What's up Val? Yeah I had a blast yesterday. Thanks for the homework. I don't think I wanna finish up the lab. Wanna do it for me? j/k well anyways, Casey and I weren't _doing anything ****__naughty or anything. We just talked. Um, well, I have a question for you: Are you okay? Really? I mean, you seemed down yesterday and Mike told me he walked you home early. Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you yesterday. I didn't think you'd care. Sorry! See you tomorrow! –Tyler_

And it was true. I honestly didn't think she cared and although it was very subtle, there was a little bit of hurt in her e-mail to me. I don't know how I could tell, but to me, it was evident that there was hurt there. I opened up Hank's e-mail and basically it was just saying how much fun he had and how he couldn't wait for the game next week. I replied to it quickly then opened up Casey's. It didn't really say anything much. Just that she had fun, couldn't wait to see me again on Monday….that stuff. Then I got to Caitie's. It read:

Tyler:

Let me just make **ONE THING CLEAR. You may NOT tell Val that I told you this or that I e-mailed you at all. As her best friend, I'm doing it for her best interest. I'm guessing you haven't heard about Mike yet. She's relatively happy, but she's still upset about something. As one of her close friends, I suggest you talk to her Tyler. That's all. Thanks.**

-Caitie

Oookay. Now, I knew there was DEFINITELY something going on. If Caitie was pressuring me to talk to Val, then I knew I had to. Only problem was, what do I talk about? I logged off and picked up the phone. Then, I put it down again. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this at all. I'd talk to her at school. It was just easier. 

            On Monday, I walked into school with anticipation. I walked straight to Val's locker, "Hey Val."

            "Oh, hey Tyler!" Val said looking up from her stuff.

            "So…how was the rest of your weekend?"

            "It was great. Oh, and guess what?"

            "What?"

            "Mike asked someone out!!"

            "Who?" I asked along with another voice. I turned around. Jamie. And Caitie, but judging from the look on her face, she already knew.

            "ME!!! He asked me out!!!"

            "To the dance?" Jamie asked, smiling.

            "Yeah. And then, he asked if I wanted to 'get together' on Friday night. I asked if it was like a date and he was like 'Yeah, like a date.' And I could practically _hear him smiling on the other end of the phone." Val squealed._

            "That's great! Congrats!" Jamie exclaimed.

            "Yeah, I'm really happy for you!!" I chimed in.

            "Thanks." Mike came over, "Hey guys. Hey Val."

            "Hey Mike." We all said in unison.

            "Uh Val, meet me in the courtyard today at lunch, ok?" he asked.

            "Yeah, sure!"

            "Great…I'll, uh, talk to you later."

            "Okay."

            "Bye guys."

            "Bye!" we all said. As soon as he was out of earshot, Val sighed, "He is so hot."

            "Oooo yeah." Caitie agreed. The bell rang and we all took off to our homerooms. My homeroom is across the hall from Val's so I walked with her. It was quiet for awhile and I didn't know what to say.

            "So…What do you think of Mike?" Val asked me finally.

            "Um, well, you know, he's the new guy on the football team so I don't know him so well, but from what I've seen of him on the team, he's really nice and he's a good person." I said carefully.

            "Really? Wow, that's really good."

            "Yeah, it is." We reached our homerooms and said goodbye. As soon as I stepped into my homeroom I wanted to punch myself. I had the big time oportunity to ask her what was wrong and I blew it. Why was it so hard for me to ask her that? I was disgusted with myself. 

            After school, I headed to football practice and we had a great practice. Nothing went wrong. Absolutely nothing. It was great and I had decided that at the station, I was going to take Val out to the basketball courts and talk to her there. I had it all planned out. Until we were in the locker rooms. Hank had left practice early to go to the doctor's office before our shift at the station so that made everything that happened worse. The guys were horsing around and I was watching them. When they stopped we started talking.

            "So, Mike, did you ask Val Lanier out yet?" one of our linebackers asked. Mike nodded, "Yeah, on Sunday over the phone. We're going to the dance next week and we're going out Friday night."

            "She said yes to the dance? Good." The other running back said.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why, good?" I asked them. This didn't seem right to me. Something was up.

            "Oh, Tyler, we didn't tell you?"

            "No, you didn't. What is up?"

            "You know the secret club of football?" Of course I knew the secret club of football. All the football players were in that club, but you had to go through an initiation process…Oh, no! That couldn't be it. My initiation was so easy. I just had to purposely be 5 minutes late for practice for a week. It wasn't hard and the guys helped me patch things up with the coach after that saying that I was helping a teacher for a whole week. 

            "No, you guys..No." I managed to get out.

            "Yes. Mike's gonna bring her to the dance and then, all us members are gonna be really nice and everything to her. But, at the end of the night, we're all gonna dump bubblegum goo all over her and then Mike and the rest of us _have to walk away and not help her even one bit!" all the guys found this funny and started laughing hysterically. No, I couldn't believe it. No, no, no, no, no!! I mean, harmless dares, yeah okay, but this was the farthest thing from harmless. In fact, it was very __harmful. It would hurt Val for a long time and she'd never ever be able to show up at cheer practice again!!_

            "No, you guys. I can't do that to Val. We've been friends for a long time. I can't just walk away from her like that."

            "Oh, yeah, Tyler's tight with her….Hmm…well Tyler you can be excused for this one, ok?"

            "Okay, but you guys, this isn't a harmless prank anymore. It's serious."

            "Yeah, we know. The rules have changed." I sighed. This was great. I had to warn Val before anything happened. But she wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. At the same time, she'd be heartbroken at the dance.

            "Why Val?" I found myself asking.

            "Because she turned us all down."

            "So you're just gonna play some stupid prank on her and break her heart?"

            "Well that's what she did to us."            

            "Maybe it's because you guys used pick-up lines on her and that doesn't work with the best of the girls in Kingsport High. Maybe it's because you guys are perverted. Maybe it's because she just doesn't like you damn it!!!" I stormed out of there. 'Now what do I do?' I asked myself. I couldn't just go up to Val and be like, "Yeah by the way, the dance date with Mike is all fake." First of all, I couldn't betray my football friends. They were good guys, really, they were, despite their numb nuts. And second of all, what girl in her right mind would believe me? I wouldn't. What was I going to do??


	6. Val: How Could He?

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Val: How Could He?**

            I was driving home from cheer practice and I was happy. As soon as I got home, I called Caitie.

            "Hello?" Caitie picked up.

            "Hey Caitie!"

            "Oh, hey Val. What's up?"

            "Guess what?"

            "What?"

            "**MIKE ASKED ME TO WEAR HIS LETTER JACKET!!" I screamed. Caitied gasped, "Are you serious?"**

            "Yeah, I'm gonna wear it to the station today. See what everyone says."

            "Take that, Tyler Connell!" We both laughed. It felt good to laugh when I hadn't done that in so many days. I hung-up with Caitie and thought about lunch time. I was really nervous when I stepped into the courtyard. Mike called my name and he waved me over. He was sitting at an empty table and was waiting for me. I walked over there:

            "Hey, Mike!"

            "Hey, Val! How were your morning classes?"

           "Pretty boring." I rolled my eyes. He laughed. He has the best laugh. It was quiet while we started eating our lunches. Suddenly he took my hand. I could of sworn my heart skipped a few beats. He looked into my eyes and said:

            "Val? I have a really important question to ask you." I was melting by then.

            "Y..yeah?"

            "Will you…Will you wear my…my letter jacket?"  I gasped,

            "Your _letter jacket?" _

            "Yeah."

            "Does…does that mean..you're asking me…to…to be..your…"

            "girlfriend."

            "Oh, Mike! Of course I would!! I'd LOVE to!!" I sqealed. He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I thought you'd say no."

            "How could I resist an offer like that?" He laughed and for the rest of lunch, we got to know each other better. I found out that he really wants to go places with his life. He wants to go to an Ivy League college and do a lot with his life….Just like me! He really had goals in his life and he told me his family wasn't very rich and I told him that mine wasn't either and that I understood. Besides, I told him, it doesn't matter. As long as you're a good person at heart. Before he could respond, the bell rang. I was touched. 

            I reached the station at the end of my flashback. I walked into the room in my own little world.

            "Who's jacket is that?" Hank asked me smiling.

            "Hmm? Oh it's Mike's. He…he asked me to…" I trailed off.

            "Wear it? That's so amazing! Congratulations!" Jamie jumped up from the floor and gave me a hug.

            "Thanks, Jamie. I'm really excited too." Tyler gave me a complete look of shock, "You're….you're going out with….with him now?"

            "Uh…yeah? Is there something wrong with that?"

            "No….no I'm really happy for you."

            "Are you Tyler? You don't seem it."

            "I really am. I'm just…Shocked." I couldn't believe. I was truly happy for him and Casey and even if I wasn't, at least I did a good job of congratulating him! Some friend!

            "Okay, well, thanks a lot for your support Tyler." I said sarcasticaly.

            "Well, um, Val?"

            "What?" I snapped.

            "I'm sorry. It's just…it's just….there's something you really need to know."

            "What?"

            "Um, can I talk to you…outside?"

            "Whatever." I walked out to the courts with him and he took a deep breath, "I don't know how to tell you this, but you gotta know that I wouldn't ever lie to you."

            "WHAT TYLER?"

            "Well, that whole thing with Mike? I heard the guys talking about it…It's….it's a scam."

I turned red, "Tyler, can't you at the very least be happy for me even if you don't want me to see the guy???"

            "It's just the truth, Val. I don't wanna see you hurt."

            "Tyler. I thought you were a friend. Do you just think that I'm not good enough for him? Huh? Is that it?"

            "No, no. Not at all." I stepped around him but he blocked my way, "Hear me out, Val."

            "No, Tyler. I think you've said enough." I tried again but he stood there.

            "Tyler." I said slowly, "Get. Out . Of. My. WAY!!!!" I screamed at him. He was taken aback and I ran into the girls room, past a shocked Jamie and Hank who were obviously listening and a surprised Tyler. I cried. Why didn't he want me when I wanted him? What was his problem? Why was he lying? How could he?

**~~~Note~~~ I won't be posting as often cuz of school and my swim practice schedule sorry!!!**

**Luv, crazy4nc128 =)**


	7. Jamie: Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Jamie: Something's Wrong**

            When Val ran out of there, she was very upset. She was already crying. True, we had been listening to the conversation and true, that was wrong. But that didn't mean that what Tyler did was right. When he walked into the room I was standing there, arms crossed over my chest. Val and I may have never been very close, but no one hurts Val and gets away with it, especially because Caitie, my best friend, will raise hell.  

            "What was that all about?" Hank asked looking at Tyler after he had watched her go. What an idiot. He just stood there like an idiot and watched her go. But I guess I shouldn't be talking because I do that sometimes too. Tyler jumped as if he didn't think we were listening. Yeah, right.

            "Huh? Oh, you guys listened???" Tyler asked, turning red. Hank and I just stared at him.

            "You guys had no right to listen to my conversation with Val." Tyler said, getting mad now. If the situation wasn't so…serious, I would of laughed at the look on Tyler's face. Hank,  however, laughed. Not like a 'Look at the look on your face laugh', more like a 'YOU are mad at US?' kind of laugh.

            "Excuse me, but we're not the ones who drove a girl, crying, away to the bathroom." Hank said after he finished laughing.

            "You still had no right!!" Tyler yelled at us. That was it. Couldn't this guy see that in all his happiness with Casey that Val really liked this guy and that she deserved a chance with him?

            "TYLER!!!! FIRST OF ALL, IT WASN'T A CONVERSATION. IT WAS MORE LIKE AN ARGUMENT! SECOND OF ALL, DON'T YOU SEE THAT VAL REALLY LIKES THIS GUY? YOU CAN'T TELL HER SHE CAN'T SEE THIS GUY!!!!" I yelled at him. Hank looked taken aback. Before Tyler could respond, Brooke stormed into the room, "Tyler Connell, why the HELL did you just make my sister cry? UGH!!! You will never hear the end of this from me!!" Brooke yelled. 

            About 20 minutes later, Val came out of the bathroom and walked past the three of us, without saying a word. She knocked on the door to Alex's office and he said she could go in. Tyler sighed, "What is she going to do?"

            "I dunno." Hank said, "But it doesn't seem good." Tyler glared at him, "I wasn't TALKING to you, Hank. You either Jamie." He snapped at us.

            "Then who were you talking to? Are you telepathically connected with Casey too?" I said sarcastically. Tyler just glared at me. Val came out of the office five minutes later and grabbed her bag. She turned to Hank and me, "Bye, Hank. Bye, Jamie. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not feeling that well. I'm gonna like throw-up or something. Alex told me to go home and get rest. If I'm not at school tomorrow, could you get my work?" she asked us. We nodded, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Feel better."

            She smiled and left without acknowledging Tyler. I glared at him, "She's leaving 'cause of you, she's STAYING HOME FROM SCHOOL, DAMMIT, 'cause of YOU!!" I told him as calmly as I could because to tell you the truth, as much as I was telling him that for Caitie, I had….grown closer to Val these past months. Before anyone else could say a word, the bell rung and we headed for the ambulance.


	8. Val: Sick

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Val: Sick**

            I'm sure no one believed me when I left the station that I was sick, but it was true. My stomach all of the sudden felt like a tornado and my head was spinning and even as I was driving home, I felt really dizzy, like I was drunk or something. I had to blink a lot and the pressure with Tyler wasn't helping me at all either. As soon as I got home, I headed for the medicine cabinet for my thermometer. I sat on my bed and took my temperature. When I looked at it, it read 102.7. I groaned. It was probably the flu. The stupid flu was going around school and I probably got it from one of the cheerleaders. As soon as my mom walked through the door I told her I really didn't feel well. She took my temperature again and it was the same. She sent me straight to bed and I didn't argue. I really felt awful. I finally dozed off but after awhile, I couldn't sleep so I sat in bed, staring at the wall. Caitie came over and I told her about Tyler.

            "That jerk!!" was all she could say.

            "Caitie, don't scream. I've got a headache."

            "Oh, sorry. But really, why would he do that? He has a girlfriend already."

            "I know, I know."

            "I bet everyone  at the station thought you faked it huh?"

            "Yup. Little do they know that I'm really sick. It's just the whole thing with Tyler doesn't help me at all."

            "I agree. I'll tell them you're really sick. I'll get your spanish stuff but the rest will be up to Hank because he's in accelerated, over-achieving classes like you." She joked. I smiled. I hadn't done that for awhile, but I smiled. I said good-bye to Caitie and fell asleep until the next day.

            My mom took my temperature again and I had lowered down to 101.5, which was still a fever. I had to stay at home. For one thing, I didn't have to face Tyler for a day, but I wouldn't see Mike and I would have to bear the soap operas. But then again, I was in the comfort of my bed and I didn't really feel like going to school anyways. I spent my day reading magazines, eating, sleeping, watching tv and feeling awful. At around lunch time, the phone rang. It was Jamie and Hank.

            "Hey, guys."

            "Hey, it's lunch right now. But you're sick huh?" Hank asked.

            "Yeah, I am." I heard Jamie's voice in the background.

            "Jamie wants to know what your temperature is."

            "101.5"

            "He also wants to know if Tyler had anything to do with your leaving the station yesterday."

            "It sort of did. I felt really sick at the station, but I would of stayed for the rest of my shift, but Tyler really upset me so I didn't stay." Hank told Jamie and then came back.

            "Oh. Well, we just wanted to make sure you're okay."

            "I am. I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow I think."

            "Yeah, well, you will be if you don't come to the station today. Even if you're up to it because you won't be 100% recovered."

            "I know, I know."

            "Well, anyways we just wanted to say feel better and come back to the station tomorrow because Tyler's really bothering us now."  
            "Well, I'll try. Thanks guys."                 

            "No problem. See ya." 

            "Bye." I hung-up. I wondered if Tyler was with Casey at that moment. I wondered if he was even worried about me. I wondered if he even cared. He didn't even try to go after me. I mean, I know it was the girls bathroom, but he could of tried. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Something was really bothering me. So I drove to the station. As stupid as that was, I drove there. Alex told me to stay in a bunk and sleep and that he'd tell the guys I was there when they got there. So I laid in the bunk, restlessly, still feeling kind of woozy. Finally, I heard the doors open and the voices of the three guys coming in, "I can't believe it though." Hank was saying. Alex said hi to them and told them I was there but not to bother me because I was supposed to rest. They spoke to each other in hushed voices and then I heard the door squeak. I sat up slowly and sat with my back against the wall. He walked in…Tyler.

***Note* I know these chapters are short but I updated!! Anyways, REVIEW!!! Thanks for your reviews so far. Ugh I just came back from swim practice and coach put me in one of the fastest lanes and then my crush came and then I got nervous…..okay I'm blabbering now. I'll stop. BYE!!!**

**Luv, crazy4nc128**


	9. Tyler: She's Really Sick

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In A Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show.**

**Tyler****: She's Really Sick**

**            Val wasn't in English or Math….Or Science for that matter. At first, I thought she just faked it so that she could get away from seeing me or maybe she just woke up late but then I realized that it was ridiculous that she would stay at home just to avoid me. In Math, which was right after lunch, I heard Hank tell Mrs. Anderson that Val was sick and that he talked to her at lunch and she wanted her work. **

            So that afternoon, after I told Casey I'd call her, which I always do by the way, I headed for the station myself since there was no one to go with. Hank had forgiven me but he had to go home to tell his dad something before he went to the station. Jamie still hadn't spoken to me at all the entire day. When I got to the station, Hank and Jamie were just arriving. Hank greeted me with a wave and our handshake, but Jamie gave me a cold stare. 

            "Hey, guys." Alex greeted us at the door.

            "Hi." We chorused. It was kind of weird because Alex never greets us anywhere. We know what to do. I guess Hank and Jamie noticed too because they both gave Alex a weird look.

            "Look, don't be too loud," Alex warned, "Val came down here and she's still not feeling too well. She's in a bunk and I think she's sleeping. I'm not sure."

My jaw must of dropped a foot open. Val was sick. Why was she here? She wasn't supposed to be. It was bad for her and being an upcoming doctor as soon as she finished high school and all that stuff, she was supposed to know that. I sighed and sat at a table. Hank sat down next to me. The guys on the team had just told Hank about what they were doing and Hank realized that I was telling the truth the day before.

            "Oh my god, I can't believe it." Hank kept saying over and over. Jamie gave him weird looks because he still didn't know. 

            "Well, I gotta go give Val her homework." Hank said finally getting up.

            "No, I'll go give it to her."  I offered quickly. He knew he had to say something so that Val wouldn't be mad at me anymore. It was just that no matter what, the truth would remain that Mike was still just using her. I sighed. Either way, Val would be mad at me, but I knew that maybe if I made things better with her now, I could be there as a friend to her and pick up the broken pieces. I swallowed and picked up the mass of textbooks on the table. Jamie glared at me and before I left, Jamie caught my arm, "Do anything to her and you're dead, man." I just nodded, not forming any words.

            I knocked lightly on the door and I heard a rustle of sheets so I opened the door slowly. When I walked in, there sat Val, sitting against the wall of the bunk. I smiled nervously at her, "H-hey." She didn't show any signs of anger, "Hey."

            "So, I uh, I heard you were sick."

She rolled her eyes, "You think?"

            "Um, so, how…how are you feeling now?"

            "Pretty bad, but a little better than this morning. Thanks." She looked away from me. There was a little silence. I didn't know what to say so I just took a deep breath, "Ok. Here's the thing. I'm really sorry about the whole Mike thing." And I was. I was sorry that he was being so mean to her and I was sorry that I got her mad at me about him and I was especially sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop them from doing it.    

            But Val looked surprised, "Really?"

            "Look, Val, would I be in here if I wasn't sorry? I'm sorry I even tried to stop it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being weird about it. I'm happy for you, just like you were happy for me. I'm just…sorry." Val was quiet for awhile and I really got scared. What was she thinking??? Did she forgive you? Maybe? No? Yes? Please yes…PLEASE yes. She just looked up at me. I said, "Now…would be a good time to say something?"

Val smiled a little, "Ok, well I'm not sure what to believe. I know you're sorry. I can tell…But I'm not sure if I can forgive you, Tyler. I mean, it's like you don't trust me to make the right decisions to go out with guys. It's like you're the over-protective father."

Whoa…I definitely didn't want to be THAT….

            "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You were right." But of course, she wasn't right. I didn't care if I got kicked out of the stupid secret club or whatever the hell it was…I wanted to make sure that Val was ok…especially after the dance. Val smiled, "Ok, ok. I believe you. You're forgiven." 

            "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her hard. She gasped. I forgot that she was sick for a minute. I stepped back and blushed, "Sorry. I forgot." She just nodded, smiling. I suddenly remembered the other reason why I went in there, "Oh yeah, here's your homework." 

Val looked at me amusedly and laughed but then started coughing a lot. I ran and grabbed a water bottle from the table and handed it to her. She smiled at me, "Thanks."

Hank and Jamie came in curiously and we all did our homework together. Everything was going to be okay…I hoped…

***Note* Okay, I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to update. I've been really busy with SADD and school and swim team and stuff…SOOO I finally updated!! But, I know it's short. Sorry! I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer!! Love ya!! ~crazy4nc128**


	10. Val: Fever and GooThe Worst Dance Ever

**Val: Fever and Goo…The Worst Dance Ever**

            'This is weird. Something is definitely not right." That was all that was going through my head as I sat there doing my homework that none other than Tyler had brought in for me. 

            "And so you just divide the final number and then add it with the equation. (AN- I don't have a clue what I'm talking about but w/e) Got it Val?" Hank's voice brought me back to the now freezing bunk. Uh-oh…I missed everything he was just saying about the math lesson. I guess it took me too long to respond because Hank launched himself into another long explanation, which without a doubt; I definitely wasn't going to get. I guess it showed too because suddenly Jamie who had looked up awhile ago screamed, "HANK!! SHUT UP!!! She's not getting this anyway." Thank you, Jamie. Whoa…Since when did Jamie start sticking up for me? This is all too weird.

            "Are you alright Val?" Hank stopped and looked at me.

            "Me? Y…yeah." Whoa…Am I shaking? No, I'm shivering. 

            "Are you cold?"

            "No."

            "Then why are you shivering?" Tyler asked me. Good question. 

            "C..Can we g-go out to Th-the common room? Th-there's heating in there." I responded. So we all picked up our stuff and headed out the door. Not two seconds after we sat down, the bell rang and they all rushed out. 

           I sat there…just…thinking. Even though I truly and fully believed Tyler and everything, something was terribly wrong.  It just wasn't like Tyler to apologize like that. I mean, it wasn't like _we'd ever been in fights before this one, but I've seen him with Hank and Hank's his BEST FRIEND. Tyler and Hank's smallest fight lasted about four days and this was a little less than one day! Knowing Tyler, he was sincerely sorry, but I was sure that something else was up. I just couldn't put a finger on it. And with a guy like Tyler, what are you supposed to do?_

            "Hey, Val." I looked up and it was Mike. I smiled brightly at him. At least this was one guy I _could figure out…Sort of. _

            "Hey! What are you doing down here?" Of course, I couldn't make it through the sentence without sneezing.

            "Whoa, you ok?"  
            "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.

            "What are you doing here? I thought Hank said that you were sick."

            "Yeah, I am. I just decided to come here because I have nothing else to do."

            "Oh…interesting…Where are they now?"

            "They have a call. What are you doing here? I thought you had practice or something."

            "Well, Hank and Tyler are on the team…"

            "Yeah but they skip sometimes because of the shift…I was just wondering. Anyway what are you doing here?"

            "I have to ask them something…About the football team."

            "Oh…um…he should be back soon…just hang-out here or something." Whoa…awkward…this was getting really weird. Finally, after many moments of silence, the three boys came back, panting.

Hank looked startled to see Mike, "Uh, hey Mike. What's up?"

            "Hey. Um, I have to ask you something…about the game on Friday." Mike said nervously.

            "Uh…sure..." Tyler said eyeing him. Ok...can somebody PLEASE fill me in? The three football players walked away and Jaime looked at me, "That was weird."

            "Definitely. Something's going on…but I can't figure out what."

            "Probably just you're imagination. You're sick. Sleep." Jaime reassured me. I sighed. Jaime was right. I was sick and I needed my sleep. This wasn't going to help me get any better. I let my heavy eyelids droop and I drifted off into a world of dreams and nothingness.

            The next thing I knew, it was time to go home. Over the course of the week, I honestly wasn't getting any better, but my mom agreed that if my temperature went down to 100, I could go to the dance with Mike, but I'd have to stay in bed for the weekend. I agreed. 

            So, Friday night finally came and Caitie came over after school (I didn't go that day either) and helped me pick out my outfit.

            "You know, you should wear black more often. It really looks good on you." Caitie told me from my bed.

            "Thanks." I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a spaghetti-strap black dress and a navy blue jacket along with black high-heeled sandals. I had to admit, I _did look pretty okay and I didn't even look sick. All the same, I still felt sick. The doorbell rang and I started to get panicky, which when combined with a high fever and a headache, is NOT a good thing. _

            "Oh my god! Caitie! What am I supposed to do?!?!?!" I panicked. 

Caitie sat up and patiently said to me, "Val, answer the door, say hi, tell your parents you're leaving then go."

I took in a deep breath and hugged Caitie, "Thanks."

            "That's what I'm here for. Have fun."

            "I will."

I headed down the stairs and opened the door. Mike was standing there in stone-washed dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a flannel jacket. He literally froze when he saw me. I smiled faintly at him, "H..Hey."

            "Hey. You look gorgeous." He blurted. 

            "Thanks," I'm positive I blushed bright pink, "Uh, MOM!! I'm leaving!"

            "Okay, have fun!" my mom yelled back. 

On the car ride there, it was silent for a few moments before Mike started up conversation about the football team and stuff. I listened and tried to add to the conversation, but he kept rambling. Finally, I stopped him, "Mike. You're rambling."

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I do that a lot when I get nervous."

            "It's okay." I smiled at him. We finally reached the school where Mike opened the doors for me and everything. I saw Hank and his date and waved. Hank smiled faintly back at me, but I guess he couldn't of stayed long because she was pulling him away so fast. I approached Tyler who, of course, was with Casey, "Hey!"

Tyler looked up, startled to see me there, "V-Val! Hey! I thought you were sick!"

            "I am. My mom said I could come." I told him, giving him a weird look. 

            "O-oh. Hey Mike…"

            "Hey Tyler…Could I talk to you for a minute?" Mike asked. Tyler nodded and left with Mike. I stood there with Casey, feeling really awkward. I guess Casey didn't feel that way, "So Val, are you gonna be there tomorrow for the game?"

            "Uh, probably not. My mom said I have to stay in bed all day because I'm not really 100% healthy yet."

            "But you just had to come for Mike, huh?" Casey teased.

            "Yeah…" I laughed nervously.

            "Yeah, same here when I first started going out with Tyler. He asked me to the town dance…"

            "Wait, he did?"

            "Yeah, why?"

            "Nothing." Tyler had told Hank, Jaime, Alex and I that he was sick and couldn't make it to the EMT station that night. None of us went to the town dance because of our shifts at the station. But Tyler did…Telling us that he was sick. I knew there was something wrong with that picture.

            Mike came back at that point and smiled at me, "Val? Wanna dance?" A slow song came on. I smiled back at him, "Yeah, sure." I took his hand and went onto the dance floor, relieved that it wasn't a fast song.

            "Val?" Mike asked me, looking nervous.

            "Yeah?"

            "I have something really important to tell you."

            "What is it?"

            "You really need to know that-"Before he could respond…SPLAT! A huge water-balloon filled with slimy, gooey, pink bubblegum goo hit me over the head and Mike jumped back. I looked around and all the guys of the football team were laughing their heads off. All except for Tyler and Hank. It hit me then why Tyler told me not to go with Mike to the dance. I looked at Mike, who was looking at me nervously. I gave him a cold stare.

            Jaime and Caitie arrived at that moment and Caitie gasped, "VAL!!!!" Apparently, neither her nor the rest of the cheer squad thought this was funny. I saw Mandy out of the corner of my eye slapping Will, her date who was on the team, cracking up. The girls on the squad pushed through the crowd and dragged me to the bathroom. 

            "Oh! My! GOD!! I can't believe that they would do that!!!" And the funny thing is, he did do it. He did it despite all he had supposedly felt for me. I stood there like a tree while the squad and Caitie cleaned me up. My dress was ruined, my hair was a mess, what was supposed to be the best dance of my life was the worst and Tyler was right all along. 

            My vision started to blur and I couldn't see a thing all of the sudden. Everything was a blur. And soon, the ground was rushing up at me...very quickly. The next thing I knew…Everything was black.


	11. Tyler: Don't Blame Yourself

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the cast members of In a Heartbeat, nor do I have anything to do with the producer or anybody related to the show. **

***This part uses some language, as will most of the other chapters from here on, since it deals with anger and being upset, as you probably guessed.* **

**Tyler: Don't Ever Blame Yourself…**

            Mandy and Casey came running out of the bathroom screaming, "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Mike, who felt awful by this time, looked up startled, "What happened?"

            "OH MY GOD!!!!" Mandy screamed.

            "HANK, JAIME, TYLOR!!!!! VAL JUST FAINTED!!!!" Casey finished for her, shrieking as well.

            "WHAT?!" Tyler jumped up from his sitting position on the chairs. Since they weren't allowed to take patients of the same rescue squad if the emergency ever came up, Jaime beeped over to Alex right away. 

            "Don't move her. Girls, calm down," Hank tried to calm the cheerleading squad. Tyler got the girls together and told them to stay outside in the gym. Caitie stayed with Val in the bathroom. 

            "You jerks!" Mandy yelled at all the football players, whose faces were all twisted in shock.

            "We…we didn't think…" Brad, one of the linebackers stuttered in complete and utter daze.

Kerri, another girl on the squad interrupted, "That's just the problem. You _don't think. You guys only have the looks. Not the brains, talent or charm all football players claim to have. I can't believe you did this. JERKS!!" She screamed the last part. Casey turned to me, "Did you know about this?" I gulped. I had known this moment was coming soon. I couldn't __lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth. What the hell was I supposed to do? Squeezing my eyes shut, I opened my mouth. But before I could respond, Casey interrupted, _

            "You knew didn't you? You knew and you let it happen? You knew it was going to happen and you knew that she was sick and you knew all this stuff. And yet, you failed to tell her?"

            "I…Casey, I tried to tell her, I really did."

            "Then why this?"           

            "She didn't listen to me. She just said that I wasn't happy for her."

            "Yeah, okay…But why didn't you even warn her or do SOMETHING? Like…Tell me? I would have told her and said that I heard you guys talking. I really would have. She would have believed me. She really would have. But you told me nothing was going on when I asked you. Tyler…I'm so disappointed in you." She walked to the other side of the gym. What was I going to do? Before I could finish that thought, the paramedics came rushing in and into the girl's bathroom. Hank, Jaime and I waited outside of the door eagerly, hoping that Val was okay. 

            After several long moments, the paramedics finally came out and had Val in a stretcher. Mike was there too and his eyes widened when he saw her face. She was very pale and still covered in sticky pink goo. And even though she was far from being clean, Val was still so pretty. Hank and I exchanged a look and Jaime went to comfort Caitie. One of the teacher advisors told everyone to go home. And being in such a state of shock, everyone obliged and went home.  However, Hank, Jaime, Caitie and I went straight to the hospital.

            "So, what did they say?" Hank asked me. I had just gotten off of the phone with Mrs. Lanier, who had been panicking more than the four of us combined.

            "She's worried, but Brooke's calming her down. They're coming right over," I said, sitting down again. We had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for about an hour already. Finally, after about another hour of the Laniers arriving, worried and panicky, the doctor came out. Everyone jumped out of their seats, "How is she?" they all asked at once. 

            "She'll live. It's nothing serious; although I am very glad you brought her here. She has a serious case of chronic bronchitis, but it shouldn't be anything fatal." My eyes probably went wide, "But…can we still see her?"

            "Of course. She's sleeping though. You'll have to be careful. Go right down to recovery in room 276. Please, though, one person at a time."

They all nodded and walked down to room 276. 

            "Okay, Mrs. Lanier, you go in first." Hank said, quietly leaning against the wall, opposite her room. Once Mrs. Lanier had gone, Mr. Lanier went in, then Brooke, then Caitie. Hank went in after that and Jaime after that.  I was last. Jaime came out of her room, closing the door behind him. I proceded towards the door and as Jaime passed by me, he whispered in my ear, "Talk to her, I think she can hear you." 

            I was confused. What was he talking about? If she was asleep, how would she be able to hear me? I shrugged and stepped into her room. I approached Val's bed and sat in the chair next to the bed. She didn't look as bad as I thought she'd look; just pale and a little sickly, but not that much. She was still beautiful, as always and she looked like an angel. But, for some reason, I never had feelings for her. I mean, I thought I did. I thought that I was in love with her, but when I met Casey, I felt this whole new sensation for Casey that I had never felt for Val. I realized then that what I felt for Val was love, yes, but love like a brother loves his sister. She was like a sister to me, a best friend for life, someone to turn to. And I really hoped she felt the same way about me. 

            I took her hand, "Hey, girl. You sure gave us a scare. You should have _seen the look on the girls' faces when you fainted. They were all so worried about you and they were yelling at the guys and everything. Casey was even yelling at me. I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way, Val. I mean, you're such a nice girl and you definitely didn't deserve this. I don't know __what Mike was thinking. He should have broke the date or told you about it or something…I mean, if he really liked you. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about it. I just didn't want to ruin your happiness with him. You seemed really down in the dumps before you met him…and I want you to know that even though I love Casey with all my heart, I love you too. You're like my baby sister, like my best friend in the whole wide world…like my savior from evil, as corny as that sounds. And I'm just really sorry this had to happen…" I wasn't even looking at her as I rambled. I just sat there, holding her hand and looking at the floor, in total shame of myself. I didn't even realize that she was awake until she said, _

            "Tyler…don't blame yourself…don't ever blame yourself for this…" 

***sorry it takes soooo long for me to update this!! Tell me what you think!* **

**Luv alwayz,**

**Crazy4nc128**

**P.S. Brian Littrell of the Backstreet Boys (my ALL TIME fave band) and his wife Leighanne had a baby!! OMG I'm SOOO HAPPY FOR THEM!!!**

**Bayley Thomas Wylee Littrell**

**November 26, 2002******

**YAY!!!!**


	12. Val: What Is My Problem?

**Val: What Is My Problem?**

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these characters 

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't added for such a long time. Is anyone still reading this story? Does anyone still remember what this story is? Hmm…well, I hope you all do. Here's the next chapter.**

            Hearing Tyler say those words to me meant so much to me. I knew that cared about me and that was why he tried to warn me. I just didn't listen to him, which was my own damn fault. I was so stupid for not listening to him. What the hell was my problem? Why would I _ever think that Tyler would try to hurt me for any reason at all? Tyler was one of my best friends, if not the best next to Caitie. _

            When I told him not to think that it was his fault, he looked up at me like he didn't know that I was awake, "V-Val! You're up!"

            "Yeah," I whispered, still a little confused, "What happened?"

            "You mean you don't remember?"

            "No," I shook my head a little, but stopped because it had start hurting. Tyler reached out and steadied my shaking hands. He sat down and asked me if I really wanted to hear the whole story, beginning to end. I said I did; who wouldn't? I was so confused and I needed to know just to satisfy my curiosity. 

            "Okay," Tyler took a deep breath, "You walked into the gym and you were with Mike. You looked absolutely beautiful and Mike had the biggest grin _ever on his face, like he was the happiest guy on earth. He took your jacket and went to go get you a drink, just like the guys do on TV. I met him at the refreshment stand and he said to me, "Tyler, I don't want to do this. I don't want to have to trick Val." And I told him, "I warned you didn't I?" But I couldn't let you go through this and I couldn't let him go through it either because he truly liked you…a lot. At least that's what he said. When the guys gave him the sign, he asked you to dance and then the guys snuck up behind you and dumped bubblegum goo all over you. The girls dragged you into the bathroom, while yelling at the guys and tried to clean you up. I guess Caitie can fill you in there, but next thing I knew, they were running and screaming that you had fainted. We called Alex immediately and then…well, they took you here. The doctor said you have bronchitis and that you shouldn't talk too much. _

The dance was on Friday. It's Sunday night now. Anyway, Mike told me later that he was truly sorry and that he didn't want to do it. But if you ask me, he should have sacrificed the stupid club of the football team. If I were in his position, I would. I mean, all he'd really be missing were a few parties at the guys' houses and maybe a few outings too. If he really liked you, he would have spent those times with you or with his _real friends. I would have been willing to hang with him instead of going."_

            I didn't know what to say, but I guess I didn't have to say anything because all the events of Friday night suddenly came rushing back to me. The vision of Mike's adorable face popped into my head, along with what he had done to me and the sudden pain of heartbreak hit me like a sack of bricks. I looked away from Tyler, tears forming in my eyes. I liked Mike so much, I didn't think _anyone understood. I thought I was truly in love with him. All those times at school when we talked, he made me feel so special, as if I were the only person on earth. And I really thought that he was really into me, like I was into him. Just like I was into Tyler…except I thought Mike was better, I thought Mike had actually cared. _

            "Val?" Tyler called softly.

            "Yeah?"

            "You okay?"

            "Um, yeah, I-I'm fine."

            "Are you sure? You know I'm always here to talk to."

After a long pause, I shook my head, not caring if it hurt me, and I turned to Tyler, bursting into tears. At first, Tyler looked alarmed, but then he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulder, comforting me and telling me it was okay.

            "Listen, I know it's hard and I know it hit you with impact, but I'm here for you. You know that, right?" he asked me. I sniffled, and nodded, "I know. Is Casey mad at you?"

            "Yeah, but it's okay. I'll figure something out," he sighed. I felt so guilty, "Tyler, I'm sorry."

            "Why?"

            "For making Casey mad at you."

            "Oh, Val. It's not your fault. I could of told her."

            "But I feel like it is. I mean, _everything is my fault. I can't seem to do anything right these days. I mean, look at what happened when I got sick and screwed the crew up. I could have just sucked it up and went along with it. And what about when I found out that you started going out with Casey? I should have been so much happier for you than I really was. And what about the whole thing with Mike? I don't even blame him for doing what he did. I deserved it. I was such a jerk to you. And then when you were just trying to be my friend and tell me what was really going on, I pushed you away. I mean, I really thought that I was in love with Mike. He made me feel so special. I thought that if I went out with him, I'd be set. It would make up for all the pain. It wasn't just a crush… "_

Tyler pulled away, holding me by the shoulders, "Valerie Amanda Lanier (A/N: I don't know what her middle name is, I just made it up), look at me." He didn't even wait for an answer and tilted my chin up. He wiped away my remaining tears with his thumb, "Val, you're wrong. For once, you're wrong. You're not a screw-up. You are the farthest thing from a screw-up. You're smart, funny, very kind-hearted, honest, sweet, and helpful. You aren't a screw-up. None of those things were your fault. None. Val, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me."

I looked up at him, straight in the eyes, "I-I mean a lot to you?"

"Val, you are one of my best friends. You are what keeps me sane all the time. Honestly, if you weren't there at that dinner with William, I would have truly lost it."

Smiling, I said, "Tyler, that means so much to me. I really thought that our friendship was lost. I think that's why I wasn't as happy as I could be when I found out about Casey."

            "Our friendship? Lost? No way. In my mind, friends come before than girlfriends because at the end of the day, my girlfriend might not be there. But you know what? My friends will."

            "But that wasn't the only reason. I guess…I guess I liked you too."

Tyler was silent for a minute, thinking this over. Finally, he said to me, "I used to like you too. It's just that when I met Casey, I think I finally realized that I only thought of you as a friend. A friend that I really really care about. A friend that's like my little sister to me."

            "So from now on…we're just friends?"

            "Just friends. But good friends."

            "Really good friends."   

            "Extremely good friends."

            "Good."           

            "Great!"

We looked at each other, then burst out laughing, hugging each other. I hadn't felt that relieved in such a long time. And finally, I was okay with Tyler and Casey going out together.

**I am soooo sorry it took so long. The story is almost done. Don't worry. So what do you guys all think???**


	13. Jaime: Finally Understanding

Jaime: Finally Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything here except the plot

            I paced the floor, hoping that Val would wake-up soon. Although I knew that she'd be okay, I wanted the physical relief. Sighing, I leaned against the wall across the hall from her room. Hank was on the bench and Caitie was sitting next to him, elbows resting on her knees. The Laniers went home a few minutes ago, assured that their daughter and sister would be okay. Finally, Tyler came out of the room with the happiest expression on his face.

            "You look like Brooke when she got her first kiss!" Caitie exclaimed when she looked up at him. Tyler rolled his eyes, "She's awake!" At this, Caitie jumped up, Hank sat up and I stood up straighter. Before any of us said anything, Caitie took off yelling over her shoulder, "I'm gonna get the doctor!!" We nodded and sat there waiting. As soon as the doctor came and checked her out, we were allowed to go in together. She was really happy to see us but soon it was time for all of us to head back home. 

            Over the weekend, we all visited Val in between shifts and in our spare time. On Sunday morning, Val was discharged from the hospital with strict orders to stay in bed for a week, only getting out to go to the bathroom or open the door or something. When Monday rolled around, the three of us guys were determined not to speak to any other member of the football team. Especially not Mike. After what he'd done to her, how did he expect us to even _look_ at him? 

            "Hey…guys…" Oh well, speak of the devil. Guess who it was? Mike. Did I mention that he was the last person that I wanted to see for awhile. A very _long_ while. Tyler looked at him, bit his lip, then looked away. I just pretended I never heard him. Hank, on the other hand, decided to open his mouth and say something.

            "Oh well look who it is, guys." He turned to Mike. Tyler looked coldly towards him and I just gave him my 'What-Do-You-Want' stare. 

            "Look, we don't want to talk to you or anyone else on the football team right now, ok?" Tyler told him before he could say anything. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic face and started to walk away. Hank and Tyler followed. After we were out of eyesight and earshot, Tyler stopped, "Guys, that was a little mean…"

            "But you gotta admit, he _did_ deserve it." Hank reasoned. Why? Why? WHY?! Why did their guilty consciouses have to get in the way now? That jerk deserved everything he got. I told this to Val when I visited with her after school in her room.

            "Jaime…" she looked at me, sitting up. Caitie, who was with me, helped her up.

            "What? He _did deserve it. And get this: the entire football team came up with some half-assed excuse that they were possessed by the Coach. That _he_ put them up to it." Val laughed at that._

            "I have to admit, that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. And I've heard pretty bad ones…" she laughed, but she continued, "But seriously. Did you really have to be that mean?"

            "What? Don't tell me you still like that bastard!" She couldn't like him anymore. After what he dd, it wasn't right for her to like him anymore. He didn't _deserve her.  'Hold on, just a minute, Waite.' I thought, 'Why the hell are you so suddenly becoming so protective of Val? She's a big girl. She can date whoever she wants.' I told myself. But at the same time, I couldn't help it. Even though it hurt my reputation (badly) to be hanging out with someone from her social group, she'd been good to me even when Hank and Tyler gave up on me at first. She stuck with me and I guess I felt like I had to pay her back. _

            "No! I don't like him anymore. It's just…he can't be _that_ bad, can he? I mean, either that or he was a pretty good actor. Jaime, didn't you ever ask for _his_ side of the story?" Val asked me. I looked at her. No Val, I never thought of it because what reason is good enough to sacrifice a friendship…no a relationship with someone you supposedly love? But I didn't tell her that, partially because of the pained expression on her face and partially because of the glares Caitie was sending my way.

            "No, I didn't," I sighed, "I'm sorry. Maybe I'll give bubblegum boy another chance…" I agreed resignedly. Caitie and Val both looked really amused, "Bubblegum boy?" they asked at the same time. I hadn't realized that I'd said bubblegum boy. I smiled weakly, "Yeah. Bubblegum boy. That's what I call him. It seems to fit."

            "Whatever floats your boat, Jaime." Caitie laughed.

            "Girls…"

            "Hey! Hurt feelings here…" Val pretended to pout. I laughed and hugged her, "Aww…I didn't mean _you. I meant all the other cheerleaders….I think."_

She took an extra pillow and smacked me in the face with it. 

            "Oh, that's the way you wanna play, huh Lanier? You're on. Let's go!" We started an all-out pillow war, managing to get Caitie involved too. We didn't even notice that Mike's presence was in the room. I stopped smacking the girls with the pillows as soon as I saw him. Val gave me a pretty hard smack, considering she was in bed and all. 

            "OW!! Oh, now you're gonna get it, Lanier!" I yelled. Caitie smacked me even harder before I could smack Val. But then I guess Val noticed that Mike was standing there because she nodded at him, "Hey, Mike." This stopped Caitie too. We both stood there, frozen to our spots. I cleared my throat, "Well would you look at the time? I have to go before Alex complains about me being late again! Later, Val! See ya around Mike." I nodded tightly to him, giving him a warning look as I headed out the door with Caitie behind me shouting her good-bye to Val over her shoulder. I looked back one last time before I left the Lanier house. Good. At least Val didn't look upset. 

            I headed towards the station, which gave me time to think.

             "Jaime. Get your ass to the station and quit worrying. Val will be fine. Why _are_ you worrying anyway? That's Tyler's job. Don't turn into Tyler. Don't fall in love with Val." One voice told me. I heard another one,

            "Fall in love with Val Lanier? Ha! I don't think so. I just owe her…just this once. Besides, she's a friend. Nobody messes with _any _of Jaime Waite's friends and gets away with it!" Finally satisfied with my reasoning, I opened the door to the station.

            "WAITE! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Alex called. I smiled. Ah…now _this _was going according to normal procedures.

*Hey I actually updated! So anyway...what'd you think? I know it sounds like Jaime's falling in love. But he's not! I swear!!*

*THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!! I know that I wasn't too good about updating often but I promise that I'll try!*


	14. Val: A New Beginning

**Val: A New Beginning**

****

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot, Mike, Ian, and Robbie. =p**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVEIWED!!!**

            I went back to school the following week, mostly because I couldn't afford to miss another day of school unless I wanted to take summer school. My fever was gone and I was feeling relatively better, but my head still throbbed at times. Still, I was apprehensive about stepping into that building. I didn't want to face the football players. None of them had visited me, with the exception of Hank and Tyler of course. Mike called, but I was half-expecting him to. I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive him or never speak to him again?

            "Don't talk to him! Chop his head off if he tries to talk to you!" Caitie and Jaime had off-handly exclaimed. 

            "No, give him another chance. It wasn't entirely his fault and he feels bad about it as it is anyway." Hank had disagreed with our rebels.

            "Just do whatever you think you need to do. If you think he's being sincere when he apologizes, which I know he will, then talk to him. If not, well, you decide. It's your choice. Follow your own mind and heart." Tyler had told me in an undertone. Still, everyone heard him and looked at him disbelievingly. I guess they didn't think a jock like him could be that deep. I smiled at him gratefully.

            Now, I stood in front of the school, not sure if I was prepared for what was coming. I took in a shaky breath and opened the doors. Slowly, I commanded my feet to walk to my locker as if it were another normal day. But it wasn't. I felt like everyone had frozen when I walked into the school. They all watched me as I walked, whispering. The cheerleaders waved and looked happy to see me back. Some people I didn't know smiled at me sympathetically. Caitie was waiting for me at my locker and did her best to pretend everything was normal. Jaime joined us and tried to do the same. It failed miserablely. 

            "What the hell are _you _staring at?!" he glared at each and everyone of them while I stifled a giggle. Caitie slapped Jaime, "You're supposed to pretend everything is _normal_ you idiot." She whispered. Jaime smiled sheepishly, "Uh…oops?" I laughed and Tyler and Hank came over. We all started talking as the crowd turned back to their own businesses, acting as if they never were staring at all. That is, until Mike walked in. Robbie and Ian walked in behind him, both looking at the floor. Mike came straight to my locker and again, everyone followed him with their eyes. The three boys came to a complete stop in front of me. I bit my lip and looked up at them. 

            "Val…" Mike began. Caitie interrupted, "No. Don't even try and apologize, mister. Isn't it enough that you totally sabotaged her night, ruined her reputation _and her new dress?!" I smiled slightly at Caitie's comment about the new dress. It took me a lot of begging to get my mom to buy the dress since we weren't at the best, financially._

            "Hey, hey, hey. Caitie calm down." Hank stepped up, defending the football players. Jaime shook his head, "Why should she calm down? If _your best friend was sick with a fever, but still went to the school dance because of what she thought was a perfect guy, only to end up with bubble-gum goo all over her and in the hospital, wouldn't __you be kinda mad too?" Hank had no response to this, but Caitie started saying that she didn't need someone to defend her. She and Jaime ensued in an argument, Hank hopping into it. Mike, Robbie, and Ian watched this with confusion, as did the rest of the population that was watching. _

            "STOP!!!" Tyler finally yelled. They all turned to look at him.

            "Look, this isn't for us to decide if Val should talk to them or accept their apologies. We weren't the ones who were sick or in the hospital. Nor were we the ones who were tricked. And even though we all feel strongly about this, and I know we all do, it's not an issue we have much say in. Yesterday all of us told Val out opinions about this. Today is her chance to decide. It's _her choice, not ours. We told her what we thought and now it's her turn. What she thinks shouldn't reflect on what any of us tell her, even __if you're her best friend. So Val," he turned to me, "Do whatever you feel is right, not everyone else." Caitie and Jaime were left looking awed at Tyler's speech. Hank patted Tyler on the back, "I agree."_

            "U-us too." Jaime stuttered. I smiled at Tyler and mouthed, "Thank you" to him. He nodded and smiled. I turned back to the stunned football players, "So what were you saying?"

            "Val, we're really really sorry for what happened at the dance!" Ian blurted out. Mike stepped on his foot and Robbie elbowed him. I blinked a few times, "I don't get it," I told them. They looked at me, "Don't get what?" they said at the same time.

            "I just don't get _why._ What have _I ever done to you?"_

            "N-nothing…" Robbie stammered.

            "It's just…there's this club. Well, you know the club for the football players…the secret one?" Ian reminded me. I remembered that club very well. I nodded so he continued, "Well you know the initiation thing. You remember right? When Tyler-"

            "Yeah, yeah. Go on." I said impatiently.

            "Well that used to be harmless. My initiation was harmless too. But they changed the rules. Mike had to ask you on a date as a trick."

            "But why? I still don't get it."     

            "You turned most of us down when we asked you out…" Robbie looked down, ashamed. 

            "But that wasn't personally," I protested, "It was because I liked Tyler and _he _never asked me!!" I gasped and clapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I just said. Ian looked like he was between laughing and gasping. In reality, Ian wasn't that mean or obnoxious or anything. True, he _was_ wrong for joining in on the guys' "fun", but Ian had this vibe that was different about him. 'Val, what are you thinking? You're supposed to be mad!' I scolded myself. But I couldn't help it. Ian had been so sweet and nice to be before and I couldn't shake it. The homeroom bell rung and I turned back to the guys, "Look, the only person I'm really mad at now is the person who thought of this. And Mike." I turned away from Mike and looked at Robbie and Ian, "I have to go to homeroom now. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye Robbie, bye Ian!" I waved as I turned around, totally ignoring Mike. 

            All day, I tried telling myself that I was being unreasonable and harsh to Mike, but I couldn't forgive him. He purposely came on so sweet and nice to me, but in reality, he was so mean. I sighed as I plopped into an empty chair at an empty table in the lunch room. Tyler and Hank had told me they were talking to the other football players about changing some rules of the club. Jaime and Caitie never sat with us anyway. They were underneath the bleachers, naturally. Suddenly a tray slid next to me and someone stood there. I looked up, praying it wasn't Mike. It was Ian.

            "Hey, is anyone sitting here?" he asked me. I shook my head, "Go ahead. Hey, aren't you supposed to be at that meeting thing with Tyler and Hank?"

            "Nope. I'm not part of the prank deciding committee. It's pretty complicated. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" He teased, with a hint of hurt in his voice. 

            "No, why would I want to get rid of you? As of now, you're my only company here anyway…" I pretended to be disappointed. He knew I was joking and rolled his eyes.            

            "Man, this food reeks. What are they trying to do? Poison us?" Ian poked at his food. 

            "Hmm…probably," I laughed, "What'd you think of the history test?"

            "I don't know about you, but I think Beechers has it in for me."

            "How come?"

            "I don't know. He hates me, I just have that feeling." We ate in silence for a few minutes until Ian broke the ice, "I'm really sorry about the dress. I know…about your family…" he trailed off. I knew what he meant. Ian's family and mine were pretty good friends, "It's okay," I told him, "My mom said that she'd figure something out."       

            "You can take it to my mom. She always has something to fix everything." I laughed, but he wasn't done being serious, "No, seriously, Val. Mike really likes you. He didn't want to play the prank after he got to know you and I know for a fact that he just…he's really sorry." I was really paying attention, though. Ian realized this and followed my gaze.

            There was Mike himself. Kissing up to another girl. Ian's eyes were wide. I guess he didn't know that Mike got over feeling sorry quickly. "I guess he's done being sorry." I stated coldly.

            "I can't believe him…" Ian gasped, then turned back to me, "I'm sorry, Val. I didn't know he was such a jerk."

            "You had no way of knowing. After all, he's a great actor," I mumbled. Mike looked up and saw both Ian and I staring at him. I thought he'd have the decency to _say something. But all he did was smirk at us and turn back to the girl he was not so subtlety flirting with. Ian turned back to me, "Remember when you turned me down because you said you didn't want to jeopardize our friendship?"       _

            "Very vividly…" I mused.

            "I never realized it was because you liked Tyler. He liked you a lot too. It's just that, I guess, when he met Casey…"

            "Yeah I know. He explained to me that when he met Casey, he figured out that I was like a little sister to him."

            "That sucks…you know, Val. I-I always liked you. Even after you turned me down. You were always the prettiest girl in Kingsport. Even _if_ you were covered in bubble-gum goo." 

I smiled, "Ian, you're too sweet."

            "I'm not joking. I really do like you. A lot."

It struck me then that Ian liked me as more than a friend. And even though I had a feeling I was developing the same feelings for him, I was finding it hard to trust anyone.

            "Ian…I like you a lot too. It's just that after what happened, it's hard for me to trust."    

            "I know, Val, but I'll be willing to try and gain your trust."

            "I just don't want you to be bored with me and dump me because we're not going fast enough. I want to take it slow."

            "For you, I'll wait forever."

            "Aww…really?"

            "Really. Val, would you like to go out sometime…say Friday after the game?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I would." But I was still worried about one thing. Would he think that we were not spending enough time together with my busy EMT schedule? When I asked him that, Ian smiled, "Val, you worry too much. Just seeing you is enough to make my day. And besides, if we don't hang-out that much, it just makes those times when we _do much more special." The lunch bell rang and all around us kids were rushing everywhere. But in the middle of it all, Ian and I hugged each other and I felt like I was on top of the world. Finally, someone other than Tyler, who had great potential at understanding me and what I do. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all._

***What do you think? Yeah, it was a quick change from Mike to Ian, but hey, Ian's a cool kid. ** **ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!***


	15. Epilogue: That's What Friends Are For

**Epilogue: That's What Friends Are For**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for Casey, Mike, Ian, Robbie, and Jordan**

***Thanks for reviewing and reading my story everyone!!***

*Nobody's POV*

            As the days moved on, people started to forget about the whole incident with Val and Mike. After a huge fight broke out in the cafeteria one day amongst the football team – Tyler, Hank, Ian, Robbie, and Jordan(another player) against Mike and the rest of the team- the coach of the team found out about the secret club. He gave the entire team a two-hour lecture on why pranks are harmful. Needless to say, the club was suspended from existence. Still, a growing feud grew between the two halves of the football team. Not surprisingly, Mike led one group and Tyler led the other. 

            "Hey, Tyler!" Val called out one afternoon as everyone was heading to their after school +activities.

            "Hey. What's up?" 

            "I talked to Casey today…" Tyler perked up at the sound of that. He and Casey were still in a fight. She was still mad that he didn't tell her about the prank because she felt that he didn't trust her. Val had gotten pretty friendly with her and talked to her about the whole issue, convincing her that it wasn't Tyler's fault. 

            "What'd she say?" Tyler asked eagerly.

            "She wants to speak to you right now. She's in the courtyard by the big oak tree, waiting now."

            "Now?"

            "Now. Go on, I'll tell Coach you're talking to a teacher."          

            "Okay, thanks a bunch, Val!" Val smiled as she watched Tyler's retreating back. She had eventually gotten over Tyler and Mike both. She was extremely happy with Ian and Ian felt the same way. It was great to have someone like him around. Their relationship had been nothing but smooth sailing so far and she had a feeling that they would be together for a very long time. Something sparked whenever she was around him that made her knees weak every time. As if on cue, Ian sauntered up beside her, "Hey, are you heading to cheer?" Val looked up at him, "Oh hey Ian! Yeah, lemme guess. You're going to football?"

            "Whoa…we _must have ESP or something!" Ian joked. Val laughed, brushing her now shoulder-length blond hair behind her shoulder. Ian tried not to stare at his newly made girlfriend. She was the most beautiful female living, he was sure. He loved her so much and he was willing to wait forever until she was ready to move onto the next step. That just made the times when they kissed or something like that even more special. And by this, he knew that Val wasn't going out with him only because he was a football player; he knew she was real. _

            "Val, Val, Val, wait up!" Jaime and Caitie called, running through the hall. Ian and Val stopped walking and watched amusedly as they ran to catch up to them Ian had grown closer to all of Val's friends and discovered that they weren't as bad as all the jocks had made them seem.

            "Hey, Ian," they said together, breathlessly. 

            "Hey," he said casually.

            "Val," Caitie started, "You'll never believe what just happened!" 

            "What?"

            "Hank practically broke Mike's nose!" 

            "What? Why?" Ian asked.

            "He started calling you and Val and couple that are only going out because they're desperate!" 

            "WHAT?!" Val and Ian said together.

            "Yeah, he was saying that to all the other guys in the courtyard and Hank practically flattened him."

            "What did the other guys do?"

            "They were equally mad. I mean, you guys may be mad at each other, but you still don't do that to a fellow team-mate."

            "And Caitie was screaming at him! It was great!" Jaime laughed. Val was amazed that her friendship was so strong with Hank, Caitie, and Tyler. 

            "Wow…thanks you guys."

            "Hey, that's what friends are for!" they walked off. Ian smiled down at Val, "You sure do have a great bunch of friends." 

            "They're your friends too, ya know." They reached the football field and found the other football players had all looked up when they walked in. Mike almost cowered at the sight of them. But when he saw that they weren't going to do anything, he yelled, "IAN YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, YA HEAR?! AN ASSHOLE!!!" All the football players turned on him and when Mike lunged at Val, Ian punched him, "No, I think you're just jealous. You lost a chance with a great girl who deserves a lot more than you, you piece of scum! But thanks, though. You earned me _my chance with her. At least I didn't fuck it up the first week…" he walked away with a bunch of "yeah" and "that's right"'s following him. Val blushed, "Thanks, Ian."_

            "Hey, that's what friends are for." He smiled at her and gave her a hug before he headed into the locker room. Val caught Hank by the arm as he was rushing by, "Hey Hank."

            "Hey Val."

            "Thanks for defending me when Mike was dissing me n' Ian."

            "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Val smiled, "So I hear. Can you tell the coach Tyler is talking to his teacher?"

            "Yeah sure. Later!" Val smiled at him and walked towards the girl's locker room. On the way, she bumped into Tyler, "Hey Tyler, how'd the talk go."

            "Great!" Tyler smiled broadly, "She said that you told her I was upset about her being mad at me. She said that she was sorry for taking it out on me and that you seemed okay now. And that she loves me!" Tyler exclaimed. Val squealed and hugged Tyler, "Congrats!"

            "It was all you, Val. It was all you. That was just amazing, thanks so much!"

            "Hey…that's what friends are for." Val grinned crazily and entered the locker room. Friends will always be there for you, through thick and thin. And through this, she really learned: That's what friends are for!

_The End_

***That's it! My story! I hope you like it!! What do you think: Should I write a sequelish kind of thing? What goes on with Ian? What goes on with Tyler and Casey? What do you think?***


End file.
